To Be Continued
by Megzzerr
Summary: He Imprinted On Her, But His Heart Does Not Belong Only To Her.....Yet. Jacob/Oc Slight Jacob/Bella. Dont Like Jacob/Oc/Bella Dont Read...If You Do Please Read,Review & Enjoy!


Disclaimer-I Own the Character Ali! Thats it! All others belong to Stephanie Meyer. This Is A Jacob/Oc Pairing If you dont like dont read. I also have another story written but its on my laptop and that's getting fixed right now, should have it back tomorrow...*crosses fingers*

Also someone called cocogirl198 added me as a fav author, so I just wanted to say thank you!!!! You made my day 

Review & Enjoy, It's not great but hey you try staying up until 4am for A Wrestling PPV Lol x

This was it, today was the day I had dreaded for the past few weeks, I was about to walk out the door and out of his life ,.....this was the day I would leave Jacob Black......forever. As I packed the remainder of my clothes, I looked over to the locker beside his bed....a picture of Jacob and I at the beach, with Quil, Embry and her....Bella, she was the reason I was leaving my soulmate, ever since she had decided to get married she was all Jake would talk about, how she was marrying a monster and then becoming one herself, he didnt understand their love,.....he didnt even understand ours.

The pack we're downstairs, I was waiting for them to leave, I didnt want to embarrass Jake, then I heard Sam, Jared & Paul leave. I sighed Quil & Embry we're still here...and there wasnt a sign of them leaving. I cried hearing their voices, it would probably be the last time I would see them.....at least for a while anyway. Quil & Embry were like my brothers, always so protective of me, making sure I was ok and that I was safe...Jacob had been like that when he first Imprinted on me, never leaving me, never wanting to leave me and now I was leaving him. This was already killing me, how could I tell him, how could I tell Embry & Quil after everything they had done for me that I was leaving. I dried my tears placing the picture into my case and took one last breath before going down the stairs. I saw Quil, his innocent face with Claire in his arms, his Imprint, I was envyous of Claire, jealous of a child, because Quil cared for her so much, thats how Jacob should care for me, but sadly things changed.

"Ali......have you been crying." Embry stood up. Wiping my tears away.

"Where's Jake?" I asked quickly.

"He's in the kitchen, is everything ok?" Embry asked looking concerned. I didnt reply I just walked into the kitchen. He was in the kitchen cooking what smelled like chicken, he smiled at me, but soon the smile faded once he saw my now painful face.

"Ali.......are you ok, what's wrong?" He asked placing his hand on my shoulder.

"........Jake..........Im leaving.........Im leaving you." I cried.

"What.......when did you....why?" Jacob said.

"Because Jake, your still in love with Bella, not me.....ever since she got engaged to Edward you've talked about nothing but her...and I can't take being your second prize anymore, so Im going back to New York and you wont see me again." I said picking up my suitcase and heading for te door.

"Ali wait!" Jake said taking my hand.

"No Jake that's just it! Im not waiting anymore." I said crying. Quil & Embry appeared at the front door where we were standing.

"What's going on guys...."Quil said then he saw my case..."Ali.........are you leaving?"Quil said shocked.

"You cant leave Ali, you belong with us, tell her Jake!!!." Embry said both guys near to tears, I had never seen them like this beofre so sad so....broken in the space of a second. I couldnt look at them not like this.

"Im sorry." I said looking at the ground.

"Go inside, I need to talk to Ali." Jake said. Of course they obeyed, looking at me once more before entering Jake's house again.

"Ali, I love you you cant leave me." Jake said holding my hands.

"You love Bella more Jake, I see the way you look at her, the way you smile at her, I just wish you could smile at me like that again." I said.

"Look Ali, Im not going to lie, Bella getting engaged has been hard on me, but that doesnt mean Im in love with her, not anymore....when I saw you that all changed, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on, I love every part of you, Im sorry that Ive been distant lately but you have to understand Bella is one of my best friends and she's marrying a monster, my only enemy!Jacob said.

"And you have to understand that she loves him Jake, he loves her too, he wouldnt hurt her and you know that, its her choice to be changed, Edward doesnt want her to become one of them but he accepts her wishes....maybe you should too." I shouted....he stood silent, and then sat on the porch.

"Im going to go now Jake." I said turning to get into my car.

"So you're going to give up on us, just like that then, the minute it gets a little hard, you run away!" Jake shouted.

"Yeah Jake Im running away, Im giving up on us..since you wont give up on Bella." I shouted back.

"I dont love Bella, Ali I love you.....you know that, I would never do anything to hurt you." He said cupping my face.

"Well how come you're hurting me now Jake, am I not good enough for you anymore, I gave you all that I could." I said crying.

"Baby, you''re all I want, give us a chance please." Jacob cried.

"Jake, tell me the truth, do you feel anything for Bella, I need to know the truth." I said pleading with him.

"Ok,.......Im not totally over Bella yet, Im getting there, but the feeling I have for you is much stronger than my feelings for Bella." He said kissing my forehead.

"Thank you for telling me the truth Jake." I said throwing the case into the car.

"You're still leaving?" Jake said softly.

I nodded. "I'll tell you what, Im going to go back to New York for a while, but the day your feelings for Bella are truly gone, is the day I'll come back into your life......you just have to know where to find me." I said placing my arms around his warm neck, him placing his arms around my waist.

"I'll always find you Ali, I Imprinted on you, I know we'll meet again....soon." He kissed me softly.

"Well for right know Jacob Black, your heart isnt fully mine, so until the day it is, Im resisting the Imprint." I said getting into my car, while Jake stood there.

We both knew it wasn't the end........it was just to be continued....


End file.
